Aoiffe Ó Féich
Personal Information Appearance Aoiffe has long, long ginger hair, green eyes and pale Irish skin. She wears skater dresses of various colors and usually has her hair down. Personality Flighty, sassy and flirty. she has a very strong side that she has behind that facade Mortal World Aoiffe was born in Ireland in 1998, To her her Mother and Father and is the middle child. having a younger sister and an older brother and sister. She spent alot of her younger years exploring the world around her home. Like most kids her age, she went to school, although there were periods where she missed large chunks of the year, and whenever asked about why this was, there was never a straight answer. When she was 14, her whole family moved to England and she continued her studies there, and she started to study the occult more, and had some natural knack for understanding some pieces of obscure occult lore, and she developed some unusual customs which follow her to this night. She also started to frequent chat rooms and other places online. Her MySpace pages music player was almost always playing some Irish folk music. In 2016, when Aoiffe was 18, she started to tour Europe and catching up with all of her extended family, and she would stay with them a few months, learning their customs and how they saw the world. It was also about now she developed a Vampire and blood kink, and started to pursue this on various websites, and started using the chat handle BloodKitten, or BK for short. 2017 was when Aoiffe first arrived in Naples on her trip to meet more of her family, her family here owned a popular cafe in Capri and she spent a lot of time here, getting to know them all. This is also where she first met Marko, on a website with both of them looking to fulfill their... needs. She hung around in Naples, enjoying the culture she found here, and working from time to time at her families cafe for some money. in April 2018, she was embraced by her sire, Alexis Strange. Information Known by Kindred Society Timeline * 1998 - born * 2003 ** At the age of 5, Aoiffe starts to attend Gurrane National, in County Cork, Ireland. though she does miss large patches time, which are never fully explained. *2012 **When she was 14 years old, her family moved to Bristol, England and she started to attend school at Abbywood, and she started to study occult lore more heavily. * 2016 ** Aoiffe started to travel Europe, spending time with her extended family, going from England, back to Ireland, to Finland, Sweden, Norway, Germany.. * 2017 ** Aoiffe comes to meet her extended family in Naples **Meets Marko on an online dating site. * 2018 ** Embraced by Alexis Strange in January. ** Went to London with Alexis in June after the Carthian Incident. 2020 - Recent History *'DEC' ** Met her great-great-grandsire over the holidays. *'JAN' ** Returned to Naples. Lineage Known Sire *Alexis Strange Known Siblings * None Known Childer * None Opinions Of Family Members * 'Alexis: ' At first she was very angry with Alexis, resenting her for embracing her. However, over time her opinion started to change. she's proud to call Alexis her sire and to be her family. Although she feels Alexis just doesn't quite 'get it' sometimes. * 'Louis: ' She was glad to meet her grand sire, and the prince of London, and start to get a grasp on where she fit in in Kindred society. She thinks positively of his goals and what he is trying to achieve. * 'Lorna: ' We all lost something in, or in the lead up to our embrace. Some of us more than others. She listened to Lorna's story and was moved by her loss. she empathizes and sympathizes with Lorna. Quotes Quotes By * Quotes About * Conversations * Rumors * She wasn't quite human before the embrace. * * Inspirations and Soundtrack *